


Feelings, I Guess

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Inuoka really gets the short end of the stick here, Kenma is a little insecure in the beginning but you know him he never show any feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious, Yamamoto is loud per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Kenma knows that he and Kuroo have something special, even if Kuroo doesn't quite yet. He's not quite sure why Kuroo shares it with him, but whatever.Except, it's not really whatever when a little misunderstanding makes the team think they're dating.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Feelings, I Guess

Kenma knew that Kuroo could have a million friends if he tried. He was talkative and easy going and someone that underclassmen looked up to. He was a good captain; keeping their team at the top of their performance level and making sure morale was high no matter what the circumstances. Even when he got too into things, a little too riled up, people didn’t mind (which made Kenma wonder if maybe Kuroo’s level of enthusiasm was normal and Kenma was just insensitive). 

Kenma knew that Kuroo knew that he felt that way. He never addressed it, and neither did Kenma. They let it be unspoken and left it there. 

But as of late… Kenma’s thoughts had been drifting more and more in that direction. Why didn’t Kuroo just find someone else? There were plenty of other people Kuroo talked to - hell, even some of the team would make better friends for Kuroo. Yamamoto matched his passion for the game, Lev was much more talkative than Kenma could ever be, and there were certainly more skilled players in Yaku and Inuoka. 

Kenma should not have been Kuroo’s first choice. 

Maybe it was just that they had known each other for so long. Kenma couldn’t really remember a time when Kuroo hadn’t been there - even if it was just peripherally. Maybe it was the force of habit that kept him at Kenma’s side. The product of so many lazy middle school afternoons spent talking about nothing in particular, and the pointless practicing that had roped Kenma into volleyball in the first place. 

“Kenma.”

Kenma’s eyes flicked up from his PSP. Kuroo was leaning down in front of him, glancing down at the screen. The tips of his hair spikes tickled Kenma’s forehead. 

“Practice is starting.” He said. “Can you pause?”

Kenma saved his progress in the game, powering down his PSP and placing it carefully back into his bag. He hadn’t really been paying attention that much anyway, his fingers just in practiced autopilot as he drifted away into the recesses of his mind. He peeled himself up off the floor and away from the wall, accepting Kuroo’s outstretched hand to pull him up to his feet. 

“The team’s going out for dinner after practice tonight, coach’s treat.” Kuroo said. “You think you’ll be up for it?”

“Why?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe because we won that practice game but… it was just a practice game. And maybe coach just wanted to do something nice.”

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo. He was already stretching, rolling his shoulders and wrists, surveying the gym like a king looking over his land. And Kenma supposed he was in a way, as captain of the team. Kuroo was no tyrant though, and the team were happy to be his loyal subjects. At least, Kenma was. 

“I guess.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo dropped one of his arms across Kenma’s shoulders, playfully ruffling his hair. “The team’ll miss you if you’re not there.”

Kenma laughed under his breath. “Yeah, okay.”

“Stop that.” Kuroo said, shuffling Kenma forward and onto the court. 

“Stop what?” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You know.”

Kenma couldn’t help but fundamentally disagree with Kuroo on this subject. As much as Kuroo preached about being the oxygen to the brain, Kenma just didn’t see his place on the team as anything more than what it was - just part of a machine. And parts could be replaced. He wasn’t any more talented than the rest of them, no matter what Kuroo said. He didn’t even really like volleyball. Sure it was okay, but if Kuroo hadn’t forced him to join the team, he wouldn’t be here. 

Maybe that was why Kuroo stuck around. He felt obligated to, after Kenma had joined the team for him. 

“C’mon.” Kuroo slid his hand off Kenma’s shoulders, heading toward the gathered team. Kenma followed in his wake, like he always did, and practice began. 

* * *

Kenma ended up joining the team for dinner that night, only because Kuroo had all but dragged him from the locker rooms before he could scurry back home. Kenma had to admit though, the food was good, and the company was… tolerable. 

He had tucked himself into the corner of the large booth the team had commandeered, slotting himself between the wall and Kuroo, where he could bury himself in his PSP without too much complaint from his team members. Every once in a while, Kuroo would jab him in the side with his elbow, and Kenma would look up from the game to interject something into the conversation, but other than that, he was in his own little world. 

“Hey.” 

Kenma looked up from his game. A waitress was looking at him expectantly, notepad in hand. 

“What’re you getting?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma glanced at the menu in front of him, shrugging. He hadn’t even really looked at the options. “I don’t know.”

Kuroo sighed, turning to the waitress. “He’ll have what I’m having.” The waitress nodded, scribbling something down in her notebook before turning to Kai to take his order. 

“What’re you having?” Kenma asked. 

“Soba.” Kuroo responded, pulling the menu from in front of Kenma away and handing it down the table. “You could have at least looked at the menu.”

Kenma shrugged, looking back down at the game in his hands. “I’m fine with soba.”

“I know.” Kuroo said. “But what’re you going to do when I’m not here?”

“Look at the menu and order soba.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, leaning back against the booth. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kenma just hummed.

The conversation at the table snatched Kuroo’s attention away again, and Kenma dove back into his game. Yes, he was lucky Kuroo loved him. His mother told him that all the time, calling Kuroo the brother Kenma had never had. She praised him for being able to get Kenma out of his shell and getting him to try things. Kenma agreed with her, to an extent. 

It was different than having a brother though. Kenma knew what brotherhood felt like - that was the team. They had each other’s backs, and though they might not get along all the time, they would still stick up for each other. Kuroo was more than that. He knew Kenma inside and out, and Kenma knew him in the same capacity. He could predict how Kuroo was going to react before he did, and Kuroo had a sixth sense for when Kenma was getting uncomfortable, and would swiftly remove him from the environment if he could. They were more like two pieces of a puzzle, or the opposite ends of a magnet. They worked together. 

Kenma only tuned back into the table when Kuroo passed a bowl of soba down to him. He saved his game progress and slipped his PSP away, grabbing the chopsticks and digging into the meal. The table quieted significantly, everyone absorbed in their food.

“Good?” Kuroo asked around a mouthful of his own noodles.

Kenma nodded, shoveling more into his mouth.

“So you were hungry.” Kuroo grinned. “Glad you came then?”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Kenma said. 

“I would have let you go home if you said.” Kuroo said.

Kenma knew he would have. But it was Kuroo. He wasn’t going to say no to him. 

* * *

Kenma watched Kuroo jump again, reaching higher than Yamamoto and smacking the wall. Yamamoto gritted his teeth, preparing to leap again, determined to best Kuroo. Kenma knew he couldn’t.

“C’mon Tora!” Inuoka called. 

“He’s not going to beat him.” Kenma said. 

“I don’t know, I think he’s got a chance.” Inuoka said, eyes tracking Yamamoto as he leaped again, just barely getting higher on the wall than Kuroo had. It was clear by the strain in Yamamoto’s calves that he was reaching his full potential. Kenma knew that Kuroo wasn’t even trying yet. 

“Kuroo can do better than that.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo crouched down and jumped, increasing Yamamoto’s best by at least half.

“Huh.” Inuoka watched him land. “You really know him.”

Kenma shrugged. “I guess.”

“Must be nice, to have someone that close.” Inuoka said. “Like a brother, right?”

“Not really.” 

Inuoka tilted his head. “No?”

Kenma shook his head. “It’s different.”

“Oh.” Inuoka’s eyes widened, and he refocused on Yamamoto and Kuroo’s competition in front of him. “I see.”

Kenma refocused his attention as well, wondering why Inuoka was blushing. 

* * *

“So Kenma and Kuroo, huh?”

“Look, don’t say anything.” Inuoka said. “Kenma seemed kind of quiet about it.”

“Psh.” Yamamoto waved off Inuoka’s suggestion. “Kenma’s quiet about everything.”

“Yeah but Kuroo hasn’t said anything about it either.” Inuoka said. “I just get the feeling that it’s kind of private.”

“But what else could ‘it’s different’ mean?” Yamaoto said. “They’re already inseparable as it is, and they know everything about each other. It’s kind of obvious, when you think about it.”

“I mean… I guess.” Inuoka said, scratching at the back of his head. “I don’t know-”

“Geez, fine, if you’re that concerned about it, I won’t say anything.” Yamamoto said. “Why’d you even say anything if you wanted to keep it a secret?”

“I don’t know.” Inuoka said. He really didn’t - it wasn’t really his to talk about in the first place. He just felt the need to tell… someone. Maybe it shouldn’t have been Yamamoto. Maybe it shouldn’t have been anyone at all. He really felt like a middle school girl, just sharing secrets for no reason. But he couldn’t exactly take it back now, could he?

“You have to promise not to say anything.” Inuoka said. 

“I already said I wouldn’t.” Yamamoto grumbled. “What, you don’t trust me or something?”

“No, you just have this habit of running your mouth-” Inuoka began.

Yamamoto cut him off, getting in his face. “If you don’t trust me why did you even say anything, huh?” He asked. “Does the trust we built as a team mean nothing to you?”

“No! I just-” Inuoka tried to defend himself, but Yamamoto was too far gone, tirading about honor and integrity and earning the trust of others. 

Inuoka sighed. He really should have just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Kuroo entered the gym, clapping his hands loudly to gather the team's attention. “Circle up!”

Everyone made their way to the center of the gym, creating a circle. Kuroo took his place closest to the net. “Let’s really put our all into practice today, alright? We’ve got to be in top shape for Saturday. And no half-assed warmups.” He pinned a glare at Lev. “Arm circles!”

Kuroo began the count, reaching fifteen before indicating that it was time to switch rotations. He was planning in his head, going over everything they would need to work on for the game. Their receives were getting a little sloppy, and Kai could work on-

“Hey Kuroo!” 

Kuroo broke free of his train of thought, glancing over at Yamamoto. “Yeah?”

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

Kuroo dropped his arms. “My…?”

Yamamoto tilted his head, confused. “Kenma?” He pointed to the empty space in the circle, where Kenma usually stood, next to Kuroo. 

“Boyfriend.” Kuroo repeated. 

“That’s what Inuoka…” Yamamoto trailed off. Kuroo glanced over at Inuoka, who was beet red and staring at the floor. 

Kuroo felt his face heat up. “Um… I’ll be back.”

Kuroo hurried out of the circle, heading back to the lockers. Boyfriend? Is that what they all thought? He didn’t think he and Kenma acted like a couple. Did they? Did Kenma know? Surely he did, with how observant he was when he wasn’t wrapped up in one of his games. Why didn’t he tell Kuroo?

Kuroo walked into the locker room, glancing around for Kenma. Sure enough, he was there, wrapped up in his PSP. “Hey.”

Kenma glanced up. “Oh. Has practice started?”

“Uh… yeah.” Kuroo said. “But...um.”

Kenma slipped his PSP away, looking at Kuroo.

“Did you know they all thought we’re dating?”

Kenma blinked once. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” That was all Kuroo could get out. Sure, he had thought about dating Kenma before, but that was just in his head, when he would just lay in bed in the dark. That wasn’t real. Real life was so much more scary.

“Um.” Kenma glanced at the floor. “I think that might be my fault.”

“Oh.” 

“Inuoka and I were talking, and he said we were like brothers, and I said it was different.” Kenma said. “Sorry.”

Kuroo just looked at him. He didn’t fault Kenma for saying what he had, after all, it was different, what they shared. 

“I’m sorry it upset you.” Kenma said. “Um. Are you… dating anyone else?”

“What? No.” Kuroo said. “I was just surprised, is all. I’m not upset.” 

Kenma nodded. 

A moment of silence fell over them. 

“We should get back to practice.” Kuroo said. 

Kenma nodded, getting up from the bench. He left the lockers first, leaving Kuroo alone. 

Kuroo looked at his reflection in the wall size mirrors that lined the room. His face was still red. 

* * *

Kenma was avoiding him. 

He stopped walking with Kuroo to the lockers after class, and during practices he only did the bare minimum (not that Kenma put in much more effort than the bare minimum on most days, but he at least put in more thought). Someone else might not have noticed it, but Kuroo did.

There was really only one explanation - the whole dating thing. Inuoka had apologized profusely to Kuroo after practice that day, even though it wasn’t really his fault. It was just a misunderstanding. Kenma hadn’t meant it in that way. Kuroo just hoped he wasn’t beating himself up over it (but knowing Kenma he probably was). 

All the more reason for Kuroo to set things right. 

If he just worked up the nerve to.

Thing was, Kuroo was maybe also avoiding Kenma a little bit. 

Not because he was mad at him, or anything. But after practice, that night when the whole thing had happened, Kuroo had thought about university. And how university meant no Kenma for at least a year, maybe more if Kenma decided to go to a different school. Or what if he chose to study abroad? 

Long story short, Kuroo had pinpointed why their relationship was so different.

He was fairly confident that Kenma felt the same way about him too, even if he didn’t know it fully. He knew Kenma well enough, and Kenma had been the one to bring up that their relationship was different than normal in the beginning. It seemed that maybe Kenma had known long before Kuroo had. 

But Kuroo wasn’t about to just go and confront him about it. One, Kenma hated confrontations. Two, Kuroo was scared. Even if he had known Kenma his entire life, it was still scary. Maybe even more so. 

But it wasn’t like Kenma was going to do anything about it either. 

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo called out, hurriedly hoisting his pants on and running after him before he could escape out of the lockers and head home without him. 

Kenma paused, turning back to glance at Kuroo, standing in the doorway. 

Kuroo caught up to him, grabbing the door handle and holding it for them as they walked out into the fresh air. Kuroo breathed in deeply, relishing the breeze. It was such a nice change from the sweaty recycled air in the gym. 

“You called after me?” 

Kenma’s question brought Kuroo back down to earth. “Right.” He said. “You’ve just been leaving without me for the past couple days.”  _ Why have you been avoiding me? _

“Oh, sorry.” Kenma said.  _ You know why. _

Kuroo sighed. “Your place today?”  _ You’re not getting out of this. _

“Sure.”  _ Fine. You know you’re going to do most of the talking anyway. _

The rest of their walk was in silence, as Kenma focused on his PSP and Kuroo steered, making sure he didn't trip or hit any large objects as they walked. Kuroo was grateful for the silence though, as it gave him a moment to plan out what he was going to say. He knew he wouldn’t be able to just confess, Kenma would spook. He’d have to bank on the guess that Kenma already knew. 

They reached Kenma’s home soon enough, and let themselves in without issue. They headed right up to Kenma’s room. His parents wouldn’t be home for a while, as they both worked and then had to commute back home. 

Kuroo made himself home on Kenma’s bed, leaning up against the headboard. Kenma perched on the foot, grabbing the controller for his Xbox and saving his progress on the PSP. 

Kuroo took a breath. “So.”

Kenma booted up the console, saying nothing.  _ Well, are you going to say it or not? _

“You’ve been slacking in practice.”  _ Have you been avoiding me for the same reason I’ve been avoiding you? _

Kenma hummed.  _ You’re going to have to be more specific. _

“It seems like something’s been on your mind lately.” Kuroo tried.  _ I can’t know for sure unless you tell me. _

“Why are you even friends with me?” 

“Kenma.” 

“I’m not cool.” Kenma continued. “I’m not talented or passionate about volleyball. I don’t like to talk to people. You get along with everyone else. You could have your pick of the school.”  _ I can’t.  _

“You’re my best friend.” Kuroo said. 

“By force of habit.” Kenma countered.  _ You know I don’t do emotions. Why are you doing this to me?  _

“Kenma.” Kuroo said, reaching out to grab his shoulder, forcing Kenma to face him. “You might not be the most invested player, but you have a talent for reading the court. The whole team adores you. You’re amazing at video games. Stop beating yourself up.”  _ I’m not going to leave just because you push me away. _

Kenma blinked at him. “I didn’t mean to make Inuoka think we were dating.”

“I know.”

“Sorry.”  _ Are you going to say what you came here to say or not? _

Kuroo looked into Kenmas eyes. His face betrayed no emotion, but Kuroo could see he was waiting. 

“I don’t want to go to university without you.” Kuroo said. 

Kenma cocked his head. “I thought we were both going to try and get into Gakko.”

“Uh… right.” Kuroo said. “What I meant was… you know.”

Kenma blinked at him. 

“You’re really going to make me say it, huh?” 

Kenma nodded. 

“Fine.” Kuroo exhaled. “I, um… like you. As more than friends. Or brothers.”

Kenma smiled.  _ I knew.  _

Kuroo moved his hand down Kenma’s arm, lacing their fingers together.  _ I know you knew. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier. _

“I’m sorry you just had to call it ‘different’.” Kuroo said. “I’m an idiot.”

Kenma shrugged. “It’s not like we’re in a rush to go anywhere with it.”

“But I have to go to university next year.” Kuroo said.

“And wherever you end up going, I’ll go there too.” Kenma said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’ll only be a year apart.”

Kuroo sighed to himself. Of course he didn’t think it was a big deal. He tugged on Kenmas hand, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Kenma huffed, wiggling around to face the game on the screen, his free hand still wrapped around his controller. 

“So are we dating?” Kuroo asked. 

Kenma shrugged. “If you want us to.”

“You don’t seem nearly as involved as I am.”

“Well I already know you’re not going anywhere.” Kenma said.  _ It was a test. And you passed. _

Kuroo just smiled, burying his face in Kenma’s shoulder as he played.

* * *

Inuoka glanced at the score. 24 to 23. If they won this set, the match would be theirs. It was the other team’s ball. If they got this next point, they would tie.

The serve went up. 

Yaku received well, passing it to Kenma. 

The blockers on the other side of the net squared up, ready for any kind of movement. 

Inuoka glanced across the court, to where Kuroo was watching Kenma, waiting. 

Inuoka moved first, feinting to the right and leaping, drawing the blockers to him. 

Kenma set the ball to Kuroo. 

Too late, the blockers realized their mistake. 

Kuroo spiked the ball down, and the game was theirs. 

The ref blew his whistle, signaling the set was over. Yamamoto crowed victory, eagerly leaping at Kai. Inuoka’s attention was drawn to Kuroo though, going to congratulate him on the winning point. 

He stopped in his tracks however, when Kuroo picked Kenma up, hugging him around the waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. Kenma screwed his nose up in disgust, wiping the sweat off Kuroo’s face before kissing him again.

“What?!” Inuoka screeched. 

Kuroo set Kenma back down on his feet. “Oh, Inuoka. That was a great play-!”

“No.” Inuoka said. “Absolutely not. Do you know how awful I felt about embarrassing you like that? And then you go around and actually wind up dating? No!” 

Kuroo smiled sheepishly. “Well-”

“You said they weren’t dating!” Yamamoto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Inuoka. “Liar!”

Inuoka spluttered, turning to face Yamamoto. “I thought they weren’t!” 

“And you get all worried about trusting me not to run my mouth.” Yamamoto continued. “You’re the one who broke the trust here!”

“I-!” Inuoka turned back to grab Kuroo, just someone to back him up. But he was too late. They were already walking back to the lockers, hand in hand, Kenma glancing up at Kuroo to talk to him about something. 

Yamamoto fisted a hand in the front of Inuoka’s shirt. 

Inuoka sighed. Why did he have to be the one to get the short end of the stick?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Haikyuu stuff, but maybe I should more often, this was nice. Anyway, if you're interested, follow me @denkiisbestboyo on tumblr!


End file.
